KVNA
by LyraHikaru
Summary: Follow the adventures of four students as they make their way through Beacon and as they fight against the evil organization known as Black Eagle.


**So yeah, I'm in this fandom now. I don't know how long this will take for me to finish but I will work as hard as I can on this and all my other stuff. Just let me know how I do on this.**

Many years ago, a group of huntresses and hunters in training saved the world. With the group known as White Fang defeated, they continued fighting the forces of Grimm. It wasn't long before they completed their training and went out into the great big world to continue defending it against the forces of darkness. As the years went by, many groups of students passed through the school and the world experienced a time of great peace.

However, peace never lasts forever. The forces of darkness grew during this time. It started out small, petty thefts of dust shops and swiftly grew to full blown heists of the newly implemented Dust Banks. This new group was only known by the symbol it left behind after each heist, a black eagle. Which caused the organization to be known as the Black Eagle by the general public. Not much is known about this group or its intentions but it appears to be following in the footsteps of White Fang. Most of this group seems to be made entirely of bird type faunus. And the most strange and most dangerous thing about this extremist group is that they have found a way to use the Grimm as a weapon. They are quite a force to be wreckened with.

But now, in the middest of this time of escalating chaos, a new group of students are making their way to Beacon. As the chaos grows, this world will need a new group of heroes and maybe, just maybe, these students will be the heroes to save the world. But not every hero starts out that way.

-On Wattpad, these things fucking stay here-

"AHHHHHHH!" A loud scream echoed through the halls of Rycord Academy. The other students knew what was happening and swiftly moved to the side before two students, a male and a female shot down the hallway, the female being chased by the male. This was a normal occurrence at Rycord, happened every other day to be honest. These two students, Via Rodriguez and Nico Zicam, were like brother and sister with the way they fought and argued. Thought their fights almost never escalate to chases through the halls, they do end up with fights in the courtyards and then end with laughter and light hearted punches in the arms. So whatever they were fighting over this time must have been pretty serious.

"Vialeta Rodriguez, you get your ass back here this instant!" The silver haired boy yelled angrily as they raced through the hallways, the students parting around them like the Red Sea. Nico was a boy that was relatively short for his age, only a few inches taller than Via. He had chin length silver hair with a blue streak down the right side. His eyes are a ocean blue color that were accented by his pale skin. His clothes consisted of a long silver shirt that had the bottom cut in a diagonal line from the left. The shirt had blue accents along the shoulders and bottom. He wore black fingerless gloves with almost gauntlet-like attachments around his wrists and knuckles. He wears a black zip-up hoodie over this shirt, the hoodie has a symbol of a flaming bullet on the back, and wears a black choker around his neck. His pants were black torn jeans with a blue and gray belt with a silver buckle that has the flaming bullet design on it. He has two holsters on his sides where he keeps his weapons. He wears a pair of simple black combat boots on his feet.

Via looks back at her friend and laughs. "You gotta catch me first Neeks!" She calls back before turning forward and shooting off down the hall. Via is only three inches shorter than Nico and always says she's gonna outgrow him soon. She has short bright purple hair that reaches the base of her neck with bangs that hang down on each side of her face. She has silver eyes that gleam when she's thinks of something devious. Her combat clothes consist of a collared white shirt with a short gold tie, the collar has short pink ruffles around the edge. She wears a short purple jacket over the shirt. The jacket has short partly puffed sleeves that have small black bows around the bottom. The jacket's inner lining is a dark purple/blue mixture. She wears a corset around her middle that is half the color of the inner lining of her jacket and half dark purple tied together with pink laces. She also wears a mid thigh length skirt that is the same purple color as her jacket along with pink trim. She wears thigh high dark purple stockings under knee high boots that matched her skirt and jacket. The boots had little purple and light pink bows on the sides with pink laces tying the boots. On the back of her jacket, there is a single black wing, along with the sheath of her weapon.

As the two students raced through the hall, the principal, who was also Nico's father, was showing some visitors from Beacon Academy around Rycord. "Now, you see, here at Rycord, we teach our students how to handle their weapons carefully and efficienctly. Come, I will show you some of our classes. It shouldn't be fa-" A loud explosion interrupts his sentence and shouts are heard from the next hallway. Principal Zicam sighs and looks at his guests.

"Wait here please, I must go break up- I mean, see what is going on on the other hall." He smiles sheepishly.

One of the visitors steps forward. "If it's alright with you, Principal Zicam. We would like to go with you."

Mr. Zicam had no choice but to let them come with him. He sighs and nods. "As you wish, follow me." And with that, the group hurried towards the explosion.

When they reached the hallway, they found a large hold, leading to the outside of the school. They step outside through the hole and spot Nico and Via fighting.

Nico had drawn his weapon, which were dual revolvers. They were a sleek dark gray with white accents. With these, he was able to shoot rapidly at his opponent.

Via's weapon was a claymore, a large sword that she wielded like a toy. One would think that with her size, she would find using this weapon difficult but over time and with a lot of training with her aunt, she could wield the large, heavy blade like a normal saber.

The two tweens were going at each other hard, one firing bullets, the other blocking and dodging said bullets. The fight was long ranged mostly but was just as intense as a close range sword battle. Via was dodging and rolling around her friend, almost in a dance, waiting for an opening to attack. As Via danced around her friend, the silver haired boy continued firing at her, once the clip he was using ran out, he swiftly and expertly reloaded before continuing his brutal assault.

Mr. Zicam sighed and looked at the visitors. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you were not expecting to see this here."

The tall blonde haired one shook her head. "No we didn't."

The principal sighed and claps his hands together loudly. "Nico! Via! Stop this instant!"

The two students immediately stopped and looked over at him before lowering their arms. They looked at each other and started laughing. The visitors looked at each other confused which Mr. Zicam marched towards them.

"You two are in so much trouble. Nico, I expect better from you." He scolded his son before looking at Via. "And you, what would your father say if he could see you now?" He says, sighing. "Come with me you two."

Nico holstered his revolvers and Via slid her claymore back into the sheath in her back before they followed him back towards the school. When they reached the visitors, the blonde one stopped them and smiled.

" You two got mad skills!" She complements them, her purple eyes bright.

The two students looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Thanks." Nico says, running a hand through his hair. "But that wasn't us at our best honestly."

Via nods in agreement. "That's how we fight when we're angry at each other." She runs a hand through her hair as she speaks, looking at her feet.

One of the other visitors laughs and tilts her head up, making her meet their eyes. "You both did amazing. If that was how you fought when angry, I think we would love to see how you fought when at your best."

The other visitors murmured in agreement. The two friends looked at each other in surprise and then back at them.

"Who are you four anyways?" Via asked, her silver eyes curious.

The one with an eye patch over her right eye steps forward. "We are from Beacon, we came to observe your classes today but we were distracted by your awesome battle!" She turns towards Via and smiles, her silver eye sparkling. "How did you learn to wield a claymore like that?! It took me forever to learn how to use my scythe but you wield it so easily!"

Via smiles slightly at her. "My aunt taught me, she's a teacher here at Rycord."

The white haired one tilts her head. "What is her name?"

Via looks at her. "Regina, Regina Rodriguez."

The one eyed female squealed. "That's why you're so skilled with it! Your aunt is a legend with the claymore!"

Via nods and giggles. "She is, she was quite surprised when I came to her, asking if she would teach me how to wield it."

The white haired female nods. " As she should, not many hunters use claymores because of how large they are and how hard they are to wield but you..." She leans closer to her. "You wield it like a mear toy."

Via sweatdrops. "Well I d-don't mean to make it seem like that, its just gotten so easy to wield after all the practice and training I've done with it."

Nico pulls the shorter girl behind him and looks up at them. "Why do ask these things? Who are you anyways?" His eyes flash as he speaks.

The white haired girl scoffs and gets pulled back by the black haired girl and the blonde steps forward. "We are the huntress team known of RWBY. My name is-"

Via gasps and cuts her off. "Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby!" Her eyes sparkle with excitement.

Nico looks at his friend. "The legendary team who defeated the White Fang?" He asks before looking at them.

Ruby smiles and nods. "The one and only."

Nico steps back and bows slightly. "I apologize ladies, I did not know."

Weiss nods. "Good boy."

Via rolls her eyes and steps forward. "So why did you all come all the way here from Beacon?"

Yang smiles. "We were sent to look at our possible new students but we found you two instead."

Nico raises an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Blake shrugs. "It depends on how you look at it."

Ruby giggles. "It's a great thing!" She walks closer to them and puts a hand on their shoulders. "How would you two like go to Beacon?"

The two students gasp and look up at her.

"But we're two years away from graduation from Rycord." Via says, looking up at the red robed woman.

Ruby giggled. " It doesn't matter, I was the same way but I went to Signal."

Nico looked at his friend before smiling up the older women. " We would love to go to Beacon."

Via nods, smiling brightly. "We've wanted to go there since the...accident..." She says, frowning when she says accident.

Yang tilts her head. "The accident?"

Mr. Zicam stepped forward. "My wife and Via's father were killed by Grimm when she and Nico were 6. They both want to become hunters and huntresses because they don't want anyone to lose their parents the way they did."

Yang nods. "I see... Well if you have no problem with them transferring to Beacon early..."

Mr. Zicam smiles. "It would be a great honor to have my son enter Beacon. I have no problem with them transferring."

Ruby steps forward. "What about Via's mother? Shouldn't she have a say in this?"

Via sighs. "She died in a car accident two years ago, Mr. Zicam is my guardian now."

Ruby nods. "I see." Her frown quickly turns to a smile. "I hope you two are ready! Because you two are going to Beacon!"

-Still not staying put-

End Episode 1


End file.
